


Kabedon't by Esselle [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Universe, Fluff and Humor, Kageyama is Confused But Trying, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: ' "What," Hinata says, "like you're suddenly going to become a kabedon master?"The idea itself is hilarious. Kageyama has all the timing and subtlety of a tyrannosaurus in a china shop. Hinata sees no reason to be wary."We'll see," Kageyama says darkly. "We'll see." '--When Hinata introduces Kageyama to the concept of kabedon, he isn't expecting to create a monster. But all origin stories have humble (sometimes very humble) beginnings...





	Kabedon't by Esselle [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kabedon't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326405) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 



> Read aloud live to one of my housemates. This has been edited since then, but some of her slight background squee/wheezing might still have snuck through. Hopefully if you catch it you will just enjoy the shared glee at this delightfully funny fic.

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Kabedon%27t%20by%20Esselle.mp3)

**Fic** : [Kabedon't by Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326405)  
**Length** : 0:53:40  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Kabedon%27t%20by%20Esselle.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the other [podfic version by hydrandreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104602)!
> 
> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.  
> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
